The life is a river
by Histoiresdefilles
Summary: Félicie jeune fille de 16 ans, orpheline a subit beaucoup d'épreuves dans la vie cependant, les vacances lui changent les idées et c'est en reprenant les cours au mois de Janvier que tous vas basculer. Pour son oncle, celui qui l'a recueillie, elle fera l'effort de changer et de redevenir celle qu'elle était. Même si cela ne plaira pas à tout le monde..
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue :**

Félicie était une jeune fille de 16 ans orpheline vivant chez son oncle, cependant elle était différente des jeunes filles de sont âge, elle, elle n'était pas blonde pulpeuse avec des talons et un jean qui coûtait un prix à quatre chiffres. Non elle était ce que les autres qualifieraient de reclus, les pom-pom girl lui faisaient des coup-bas des qu'elles le pouvaient cela avait commencé quand à son arrivé au lycée elle avait par mes-garde renversé son plateau sur la ''chef'' des barbies qui n'avait pas trouvé la sauce tomate à son teint apparemment. Elle ne se plaignait pas loin de là. Félicie ne supportait plus les filles superficiels de toute manière elle était un peu style garçon manqué et disait ce qu'elle pensait. Elle n'était pas moche, elle était même jolie mais son style vestimentaire ne le laissait pas voir avec son jean trop grand et son sweat a capuche, ses cheveux noir relevé en queue haute tous ce que l'on voyait c'était son jolie visage en forme de cœur. Elle n'était pas un peau de peinture comme elle aimait appeler les barbies la seule touche de maquillage qu'elle portait était du crayon noir pour souligné ses yeux ; le mascara n'étant pas nécessaire avec ses long et épais cils noirs naturels. Elle n'était pas studieuse et ne trainait avec personne elle n'adressait la parole aux autres que si c'était nécessaire seul son oncle lui était chère pourtant sa n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Les vacances de noël était fini et cette rentré allait tout chamboulé dans sa petite vie bien tranquille...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :**

Félicie se levée en entendant son réveil sonné, regarda celui-ci qui indiqué 7h00. Elle s'assit sur son lit et s'étira en baillant. Les vacances était finie et à cette pensée elle soupira, elle n'était pas pressé de retourner à ce lycée encore moins sachant qu'elle y retrouverait les blondes pulpeuses qui l'aimait tant !

- Bonjour princesse, bien dormis ?

- hum, tu me passes le nutella steup' ?

- alors prête ? Je t'ai acheté des nouveau habits, tes vieux chiffon n'était plus portable ma puce et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit ce n'es pas négociable !

Elle grogna, elle s'en doutait qu'il finirait par faire sa, son oncle travaillait beaucoup et ils se voyaient peu souvent alors il se rattrapait en lui offrant quelque babioles cependant niveau vêtement son oncle préférai qu'elle s'habille comme les autres et des qu'il le pouvait l'obligé à en mettre. Elle l'aimait beaucoup son oncle c'était lui qui après la mort de ses parents dans un crache quand elle avait 4 ans c'était battu pour l'adopté et depuis qu'elle était petite il s'occupait amoureusement d'elle comme un père, mais maintenant elle était grande et espérait qu'il finirait par se caser au lieu de passer son temps à la chouchouter et aller au travail. Pour lui faire plaisir elle se dit qu'aujourd'hui elle ferait un effort vestimentaire. Elle lui colla un bisou sur la jour et monta se préparer alors que celui-ci partait et lui disant de faire attention. Une fois lavée elle se dirigea vers son armoire et l'ouvrit en grand. Félicie écarquilla les yeux, son oncle n'avait pas mentis, il avait vraiment changé TOUTE sa garde robe ! Elle irai lui passer un savon une fois qu'il sera rentré chez eux se dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. En bonne fille bien éduqué elle regarda quand même ce qui était potable pour aujourd'hui puis se disant que quitte à faire plaisir à son oncle autant le faire jusqu'au bout, après tout il la connaissait bien et savait comment elle s'habillait avant, elle était sûr qu'il avait fait sa parce qu'il savait qu'elle allait craqué. Elle stoppa devant une robe bleu assez courte avec un petit décolleter elle était magnifique, courte, mais magnifique. Bien loin de son jean et son sweat à capuche Félicité décida que de toute manière autant la mettre après tout c'était le meilleure moyen d'enfin oublier le passé. Trop longtemps elle était restée renfermée sur elle même, il fallait qu'elle redevienne celle qu'elle était avant de déménager, pour son propre bien. Elle enfila la robe, fila dans la sale de bain se maquilla de son habituel crayon noir accrocha sa frange en arrière et laissa ses cheveux onduler sur ses épaules puis mis des escarpins qu'elle trouva en bas des escaliers. Elle était fin prête avec son sac noir et ses boucles resplendissante. Félicité partie donc pour le lycée dans sa voiture avec le sourire pour une fois et l'intuition qu'aujourd'hui les choses changerais elle s'en fit la promesse.

Arrivée à son lycée elle se gara puis descendit de sa voiture son sourire n'ayant toujours pas quitté ses lèvres ,elle dit même bonjours à quelques personnes attroupés prés d'elle qui la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Les footballeurs se retournèrent sur son passage certains la sifflères même, cela lui rappela le bon vieux temps ou tout était si simple. Les pom-pom girls la regardèrent de haute en bas avec un air de dédain, Félicité leva le menton prête à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds s'arrêta pile devant Susane leurs suzeraines.

- Baisse les yeux la reclus, c'est pas parce'que tes pas habillé comme une poubelle aujourd'hui que je t'autorise à me regarder lui cracha t-elle.

Félicité regarda droit devant elle et vit quelque chose qui lui servirai et c'est avec un petit sourire en coin qu'elle lui répondit :

-Je serais toi j'économiserai ma salive t'en auras bien besoin vu que ton copain et entrain d'avaler les amygdales de ta sœur. Sur ce salut !

Et elle la planta la, la bouche grande ouverte se retournant et courant coller une gifle magistral a son désormais ex-boyfriend. Félicité venait en quelque mot de gagné le respect de plus de la moitié de son lycée, c'était le premier pas pour redevenir celle d'avant et montrer a tous ce qu'elle valait vraiment. Elle fila à son casier sous les chuchotement curieux des autres attrapa son livre de math en même temps que la sonnerie retentissait et partie en direction de son cours. Elle s'assit et un groupe de personne entourait une des tables d'habitude inoccupé attira son attention le professeur un homme barbu et ennuyant commença son cours les élèves allèrent alors s'assoir et Félicité put alors le voir, c'était un nouveau élève qui était à couper le souffle, grand, blond, musclé à souhait et bronzé juste comme il faut, avec des yeux ! Mama à vous couper le souffle, des yeux verts comme des émeraudes qui brillait de cette lueur qu'était la joie de vivre. Il se retourna et la regarda puis lui fit un petit sourire en coin qu'elle lui rendit les autres filles la regardèrent tous méchamment mais elle s'en fichait, elle voulait connaître ce garçon, il l'intriguait sa faisait belle lurette qu'aucun garçon ne l'avait intéressait elle le voyait plus comme un potentiel ami, certes il était beau mais elle ne savait pas si elle, elle serait capable d'aimer à nouveau un jour. Il lui envoya un bout de papier elle l'ouvrit et pu y lire : '' Salut moi c'est Max, je suis nouveau, je sais les boulettes sa fait un peu ringard mais bon.. Tes la seule fille qui ne pas encore sauté dessus ;P ! En espèrent que l'on pourra faire ami-ami sans se faire griller par le prof' :X '' . Elle sourit et lui répondit ils échangèrent comme sa des mots jusqu'à la fin de l'heure et quand la sonnerie retentit ils se rejoignirent et discutèrent elle appris qu'il venait de Californie et que ses parents avait divorcé. Il voulait devenir soit footballeurs soit pompier et qu'il n'aimer pas être trop entouré malgré sa. Sur leur passage les autres les regardaient avec stupéfaction mais ne disaient rien. Leur prochain cours était en commun ils se mirent côte à côte mais ne purent pas beaucoup discuté leur professeur étant très pointilleux. Ils mangèrent ensemble et en fin de journée s'échangèrent leurs numéros et se firent la bise.

Félicité heureuse de sa journée rentra tous sourire et reçu un sms de son oncle la prévenant qu'il aurait une réunion qui terminerai tard et de ne pas l'attendre pour manger. Elle fit ses devoirs en mangeant un plat cuisiné, rangea la vaisselle et partit se doucher. Elle enfila un T-shirt trop grand mis un short et fila sous sa couette en pensant à sa journée d'aujourd'hui. Son téléphone vibra, elle ouvrit le message c'était de Max : '' Content de te connaître, j'espère que notre amitié va durée petite rebelle ;) '' Il l'appelait comme sa depuis qu'il avait su l'épisode de ce matin avec Susane elle lui répondit en vitesse : '' Moi de même, à demain bonne nuit'' elle reposa son téléphone et partit pour le pays des songes..


End file.
